


how do we explain this to the others? (muke)

by mukey_fanatic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Mostly Smut, Muke - Freeform, Nasty, Public Sex, Smut, Top!Luke, a bit off fluff, bottom!Michael, buttplug, cashton are side characters, luke puts a buttplug in michael, muke smut, muke-freeform, whimpery michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukey_fanatic/pseuds/mukey_fanatic
Summary: luke puts a vibrating buttplug in michael when they go out with his parents and keeps teasing him with the settings until it gets too much and the pair of them meet in the public bathroom.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 36





	how do we explain this to the others? (muke)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i couldn't sleep, don't judge. give me kudos!!

"i hate you, luke." michael mumbled into his boyfriend's ear, biting his lip frustratedly, cheeks washed over with a light pink from the low vibrations he could feel inside him.

the blonde boy gave michael a smug look at those words, letting it click in the smaller boy's head that he probably shouldn't have said that when luke had the remote in his hand.

"okay, babe." luke murmured back, skilfully dialling the vibrations up from one, where it was previously at, to two, watching in achievement as the purple-haired boy let out a tiny, almost inaudible gasp and shifted around in his seat a little, pouting at luke when he refused to switch it back to the less pleasing setting.

"you okay, mike?" calum asked his friend, watching his flushed face from the side mirror of the car ashton was driving, taking all four of the boys to a fancy restaurant where luke's parents would be waiting for them. 

"mhm, 'm fine." michael grunted innocently in response, sticking a tiny little tongue out at luke, who began to snigger beside him.

michael reckoned that if he didn't sit with the chair too pressed into his ass, then he could probably handle the brain-numbing feeling the buttplug was giving him, however the small boy was a genuine sucker for anything luke made him do, obviously meaning he dug himself even further into the seat, despite his thoughts prior.

"hey ash, you think you can go a bit faster?" michael almost pleaded, biting the corner of his lip to stop himself from whimpering at the feeling on his hole.

"why, luke's parents won't run away?" ashton asked, raising an eyebrow as he steered the car smoothly down another road, "plus we aren't even late." 

luke mocked checking the time on his watch, although he wasn't wearing one, and nodded promptly with a hum, "yeah, we have plenty of time, you can drive slower if you want."

michael knew luke was just grinding his gears, yet it was driving him crazy in another sort of way. it almost seemed as if the taller boy knew exactly what he was doing with the way he slightly moved his fingers across the car seats, the way his bottom lip was slightly protruding, and, fuck, even the way he was blinking was sending mikey over the edge.

"the restaurant is right there, you two are so dramatic." calum stated, directing his words to the couple at the back, one of which who was focusing on keeping himself together and the other who was smiling like an absolute sinner man.

"that's rich coming from the guy who cried because he couldn't find his sock this morning." luke replied, earning a cute little giggle from the boy he loved the most.

"oh shut up, at least you don't hear me moaning like crazy every night, 'oh lukey, lukey my love!'" 

"hey!" michael yelped out, his cheeks now a dark crimson, "you're supposed to be making fun of luke not me!"

"right, sorry."

"yeah, you better be." luke joked back, only michael could hear the tint of truth in it as the younger, but taller, boy put his large hand on the other's thigh, softly kissing the sheen of lilac hair.

then luke turned the dial up to three.

"shit." michael cursed in a harsh whisper, however the boys at the front let it go over their heads, too busy looking around for parking spaces nearby. 

"what's wrong, mikey?" luke asked innocently, batting his eyelashes, baby blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

"you are." his boyfriend spat back playfully, smiling cutely after to let luke know that it wasn't serious, forest green eyes glued apprehensively to the small remote, which luke quickly stashed in his pocket, sending a quick wink towards michael, making him gulp steadily.

"hey! i see liz!" ashton grinned, waving briefly out of his open window at luke's mom, standing outside the restaurant with a coat draped over her shoulders. the blonde woman smiled widely and waved back, eyes instantly finding her son and positively beaming at this point, even more so when she saw how tiny michael looked beside him.

"drop us off while you find a space." luke said, tapping on the back of ashton's seat.

ashton did so with a tiny, irritated tut and the other three of them climbed out of the black car and began walking over to the older couple waiting for them.

"how much settings does that thing have?" michael asked in luke's ear timidly, feeling just a little more at ease now that he wasn't sitting, only everytime his legs moved, so did the plug, making him feel jittery.

"ten." luke replied nonchalantly, the corner of his mouth slipping into a tiny little smirk at the nervous shock displayed on michael's squishy face.

"t-ten?" he croaked back, blinking a little slower to catch luke's every movement.

"yep, ten." the blonde smiled widely, putting an end to that particular conversation, "if you moan right now no-one will hear you except for me."

he was right. michael looked up from his black vans on the asphalt to see that calum had already joined mr and mrs hemmings, and the three were engaged in what looked like a strangely interesting conversation.

"i don't need to." michael retorted back, smiling smugly at his boyfriend, only realising what he meant before it was too late, his smile slowly dropping as luke fished into his pocket and clicked something.

that was definitely setting five.

"fuck." michael whined, his hand automatically reaching out to find luke's arm and dig his nails tight into it. 

the younger boy wrapped his arm around michael's waist, and he finally let out a tiny, muffled moan, ended with the whimpered sentence "t-turn it d-down."

he did as he was told though, turning it back down to one, audibly hearing michael let out a heavy sigh.

"thank you." 

"enjoy the feeling while it lasts." luke smirked back, quickly changing it to a welcoming smile as they approached his parents, "hey mum, hey dad!!"

***

the group were now sat down at a table, menus open in front of them and each of them engaging in light chatter with one another.

michael was talking amongst both calum and andrew, occasionally glancing back down at his menu even though he was going to get exactly what he always would. at this point, the tiny vibrations inside him had gone off at the same pace for so long that michael forgot that the buttplug was even there.

luke, however, was watching michael from the corner of his eye, made easier of course since the pair of them were sitting directly opposite from one another, and finally decided that michael had been comfortable for way too long as the waiter came around to take their orders.

he waited until it was michael's turn to order, then hovered his finger over the third dial, subtly shaking the remote from under his sleeve.

"um, can i have the la-" luke smirked as he watched his boyfriend turn a darker shade, caught off guard in the middle of his sentence. 

"go on." he teased under his breath, shaking michael out from the short feeling of pleasure he let himself drown into shamelessly. this only made michael even more flustered.

"t-the laseenee." michael stuttered back, swearing at himself under his breath then blushing again.

"he'll have the lasagne." luke finished for him, knowing the green-eyed boy was far too embarrassed to even bother finishing his order. 

michael huffed gratefully as the waiter left, turning his eyesight back to luke, who obviously had to open those gorgeous lips of his.

"laseenee?" 

"i hate you."

the pair smirked at each other, both of them intoxicated by the other's presence, before turning back to the rest of the group, michael having to act as if a whole buttplug wasn't mildly vibrating inside him at the third setting, dangerously close to his prostate.

***

"so, michael, hows our lukey been treating you?" liz asked towards the middle of the night, turning the conversation towards michael, who was busy gulping down a sheet of lasagna messily, eyes dilated insanely. 

luke had been a tease various times after he first switched the dial, and michael was now sitting through the sixth setting, his hard on straining inside his jeans and making it hard for the small boy to even see straight, let alone listen properly.

he only realised what the woman had asked him when luke lightly kicked his leg under the table, carefully reducing the vibrations to four.

"o-oh, sorry, l-liz." he apologised, putting down his fork after almost choking on a chunk of cheese in surprise, receiving some words from liz to let him know she didn't mind. "o-oh, well luke is a-amazing. i fucking love him what else is there to say?" 

michael giggled nervously, his upper lip now sweating, realising he just used a crude word in front of his boyfriend's parents. however, the couple didn't seem to mind as they laughed along, 'awing' along the way.

luke's eyesight lingered on his beautiful boyfriend, every noise coming out of his mouth sounding like a fucking classical piece to him. fuck, he was so in love. 

"yeah, the two of them go at it like rabbits every night, i'd be surprised if they weren't in love by now." calum implied with an eyeroll.

"calum!" michael scoffed, now truly embarrassed now that his sex life was being discussed, which was really ironic based off what was currently inside him at that very moment.

"ha, no it's okay, you two have your sex." liz smiled, looking at the two boy's flushed faces in admiration.

"mom." luke hissed with an awkward smile, wary eyes constantly flicking to michael since luke knew his boyfriend was sensitive with this sort of stuff.

"asshole." ashton whispered into calum's ear, earning a shrug in response from the kiwi boy.

the group fell silent, all tucking into the remains of their food, thinking of what to say next. well, except for michael and luke, michael too busy thinking about the buttplug's feeling and luke too busy wondering when he should really be a cunt and switch it right to seven.

fuck it.

michael visibly jolted in his seat, a small whine escaping his lips, teeth finding them immediately afterwards with his fingernails digging into his palms, eyes shooting lasers at luke, who was watching the sight like it was his favourite movie.

"mike?" ashton asked, obviously noticing the unease, an eyebrow raised at the flushed boy suspiciously.

"w-w-what?" michael stammered in response, not meeting his friend in the eye as he was too busy trying to sit in a way so that the buttplug wouldn't slip too far and completely slip over the edge.

"i kicked him." luke sniggered, lying for michael. ashton rolled his eyes, believing luke, then went back to his food, striking up a brand new conversation with liz and andy instead.

"f-fuck, luke." mikey whispered in an almost-moan, eyes hooded and lips caught between his teeth.

the sight was so hot that luke could have bent the boy over and fucked him right then and there, but he didn't, his hard-on convincing him to switch the dial up to a nine instead.

"o-oh god!" michael moaned lowly, shakingly, automatically shoving a piece of his food in his mouth and humming in fake admiration to stop suspicion from the others at the table.

it felt so good around his tight hole, and he needed more. his mind was clouded, too caught up with how luke looked when he was turned on and how good the buttplyg felt inside him, that michael didn't even think twice when he put both hands on the table, using it to slowly ease the vibrating object further inside him so it was now brushing over his prostate, making him gasp and quickly stand up.

"b-be back." he whimpered to the inhabitants of the table, rushing off the the toilets to get a breather, maybe even get himself off. 

but no, he couldn't do that without luke, who was now smirking to himself silently, watching the remote in thought.

well, michael was already over the edge, what harm could the big ten do to him now?

"i'll go get mike." luke said to calum, hurrying off after his boyfriend, remote still in hand.

he could hear small whimper coming from the other end of the door and he knew exactly who they belonged to.

"need some help?" luke asked lowly, nearly melting at the sight of michael sprawled out on the empty bathroom floor, with only his jeans off, a whimpering, moaning mess, hard-on how bulging beautifully around his boxers 

"l-luke." he moaned, eyes flicking in pleasure, making the blonde's cock strain harder against his tight skinny jeans uncomfortably as he kneeled down to be level with the purple-haired beauty.

"here." he whispered thickly with dilated pupils, finally switching the device off fully, earning a harsh gasp from michael.

"n-no, w-why, l-luke??" michael whined, squirming around as if that would make the plug move again.

luke smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, removing his painful jeans as well before pressing a chaste finger to mike's plump, bite-infested lips before pressing them to his own, starting off tender at first to let michael know he was here for him, then getting more harsher as the smaller boy yanked him closer and began sucking on luke's lips in return.

luke climbed on top of michael's clothed cock, his legs on either side of the smaller boy's hips, both their crotches now aligned and begging to be touched.

"l-luke, please." michael begged, tugging on luke's shirt, so the taller boy complied, slowly bringing the lower half of his body down to that their clothes were touching, hard-on against hard on, unspeakable friction building by just that one touch.

"shit." luke whispered, wanting, no needing, more friction, more touch. he needed to touch the angel that was lying beneath him breathing deeply and letting out shaky whimpers here and there, the feeling of the vibrations from before obviously not leaving him.

"l-lukey," michael whimpered, tugging luke's shirt a little tighter and forcing the pair of them to meet each others eyes, getting lost in them.

"hmm?" luke asked, now his turn to gulp at the sight of his boyfriend.

"more." the smaller boy practically begged, letting his nimble hands find their way to luke's waist and full their two body's impossibly closer, shivering at the sudden warmth between them.

luke was enchanted. he slowly brought his tongue out to dampen his lips before pressing a sloppy kiss the michael's pale neck, making the older boy hum in content, moving his head a little to the side to give luke more access as he dared to gingerly begin rotating his hips.

they both got the memo as lips were now on barely growing stubble and hips were now moving. luke put his hands on either side of michael's head, not a care in the world that they were both lying on a public bathroom floor, and pressed their hard-ons deep against each other, beginning to grind on michael's clothed cock.

the small boy's face contorted into instant pleasure, head rocking back a little, something between a moan and a sigh leaving his lips as luke groaned steadily above him.

"yeah?" he asked michael gently, beginning to go faster, earning an angelic, high-pitched moan and nails being dug deep into his back when michael had snuck his small hands underneath luke's shirt.

"y-yeah." mike whispered back, his voice wavering in pleasure, loud whimpers tumbling out of his mouth when luke smiled and attached his lips to his neck again, not kissing this time, but sucking and biting on it to release some of the head-clouding pleasure he could feel beginning to knot in his cock.

the two began to move in sync as they couldn't handle the slow pace they were going at before, moans tumbling from both their lips simultaneously.

"oh god, luke." michael gasped, throwing his head back so much that luke lifted him up by the waist slightly so he wouldn't bash his head against the floor.

"careful, baby." luke panted, placing his nose in the space between the other boy's eyes, going faster and faster so now he could see stars.

"l-lu, 'm gonna-" he whined, his breathing now being mixed in with whimpers and moans.

"gonna cum for me?" luke asked lowly, feeling the knot at the base of his stomach too.

michael moaned loudly as if to say he was, hips bucking upwards, his fingers carding through the taller boy's soft blonde hair instead.

"do it." luke panted into the now-red ear, feeling michael's precum spilling onto his leg before the euphoric feeling got overwhelming for the smaller boy and he let out a string of hot white cum, spilling it all over both luke and himself with a shrieky-moan.

luke wasted no time in finishing himself off, rocking quickly against michael's thigh instead since he knew his cock would be too sensitive to stimulate again, rocking his head back and cumming in no time, his body falling to the side of michael on the process, scooping him up and holding him close, limbs falling against each other and breaths in one harmonious tune.

"now." luke breathed, michael's head sleepily on his shoulder with their arms cuddled into each other, "how do we explain this to the others?"


End file.
